


Hands to Hold

by hawkstout



Series: Hands to Hold [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - Daycare, Cute Kids, Fluff and Angst, Foster Care, Gen, Past Child Abuse, adults are morons, everyone's parents are dead, security bucket
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-27
Updated: 2013-09-27
Packaged: 2017-12-27 18:52:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/982374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawkstout/pseuds/hawkstout
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim has just started a daycare and, other than a few bumps, the children are getting along great. A special friendship has formed between Jason and Dick. Now if only their parents could get along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hands to Hold

**Author's Note:**

> Back from my vacation and I saw Cor and Rubi talking about this on Tumblr so I wrote a Daycare fic.

“What are your qualifications?”

“Uh, well I recently worked as a Nanny for Oliver Queen before I decided I wanted to start the daycare. I have a lot of experience… which… you… know…” Tim said slowly. Mr. Elliot wasn’t the most intimidating client he ever had, that was—

“All the children’s names you’ve ever looked after, backwards.”

Tim mentally sighed. That was Bruce Wayne, who did a thorough background check on him and posted it to the other parents. He was pretty sure Mr. Wayne knew the afterschool club he went to when he was a teenager. The guy was obsessive.

Tim obediently went from Roy Harper to Bart Allen. He even added comments about their favorite bed time routines and healthy snacks. Mr. Wayne grunted in what could either be distain or approval. Mr. Elliot flat out rolled his eyes, although that could have been at either of them.

“Mr. Wayne, other than yourself and Mr. Pennyworth I am the best choice you have to take care of Jason,” Might as well just go for it, “I have the qualifications, the experience, I not only know what kids want, but also what they need and best of all I like children and they like me. I will have not only the safest place he can hope to go to, but the happiest as well.”

Mr. Wayne nodded like they had no problem at all. Like Wayne hadn’t hired a private detective to follow him over the last two weeks. Tim could have said no to taking Jason, but Tim knew there was no one else that could reasonably jump through all of Bruce Wayne’s hoops… and he had a bit of professional pride as well.

Tim forced a smile, “Okay, well you all know each other now: Mr. Wayne, Mr. Elliot, Ms. Gordon, Ms. Al Ghul, I think it’s time to let the children meet me on their own. Do you all feel comfortable with that?”

Babs gave him a reassuring smile. She had known Tim for awhile, he had helped look after Cassandra while she worked at home. Cassandra had needs a lot of other Nannies couldn’t be trusted with, and even then Babs was always in the house. Now she was looking for someone to look after Stephanie and thought the Daycare was a great idea.

Basically she was the only one in his corner. Mr. Wayne, Mr. Elliot and Ms. Al Ghul only knew him by reputation.

“Let’s go folks,” Babs said pushing her chair towards the door. “Mr. Drake can take it from here, don’t you think?”

Everyone frowned at her, but reluctantly followed. Tim closed the door, breathed a relived sigh and went over to the play area.

The first and eldest was Dick Grayson, he was Tommy Elliot’s foster son. Dick was a cheerful kid. He was always doing cartwheels and tumbles. He loved showing off. His parents had been acrobats, and it seemed that was still his goal despite their loss. When he wasn’t showing off he was talking. He was affectionate and made friends very easily.

Favorite toy: stuffed elephant named Zitka. Favorite snack: cereal, specifically Crocky Crunch.

Next was Jason.

Jason was Mr. Wayne’s adoptive son. He was energetic and loud. Some might call him a troublemaker; he always had his hands in something. Tim dubbed that as curiosity. Jason came from a background of not having a lot and went to one of having everything. He was defensive around the other kids, acted uncaring, but it was obvious he really just wanted friends. He would act aggressive when things weren’t going his way. He was probably the most sensitive of the bunch, even though it wouldn’t seem like that at first glance. He had a tough attitude, but the little boy was actually eager to please.

Favorite toy: a red bucket… he’d have to dig deeper on that. Favorite snack: chilidogs.

The third was Stephanie.

Stephanie was Bab’s foster daughter, she still had contact with her parents, or at least with her Mom. She was a funny kid, very optimistic, very protective, sweet and goofy. She was going through a clingy stage so instantly she had her arms wrapped around Tim’s leg grinning up at him. To her he was Uncle Timmy, so it wasn’t surprising. Stephanie was a bit like Jason. She got into everything. She was also determined to be everyone’s friend and do everything at once.

Favorite toy: a purple blanket she used as a prop in dress-up. Favorite snack: waffles.

Last but not least was Damian.

Damian was ferocious. A biter, a hitter, a tantrum thrower, and he was clingy too, but not to Tim, no, Tim was pretty sure Damian resented the idea of having to spend any time away from his mother under his supervision. It took the youngest two seconds to scope out the other children and attach himself to Dick.

…by the teeth.

He bit Dick! Luckily those baby teeth weren’t sharp, no blood was spilt so a trip to the doctor wasn’t needed (and Mr. Elliot wouldn’t have to kill him).

Favorite toy: Dick. Favorite food: Um… Dick apparently.

“Damian no, you can’t bite Dick,” Tim scolded trying to scoop up the little terror.

“NO MINE!!” Damian screamed attaching his plump little hands to Dick’s arm.

“Owwwww,” Dick said slowly, not really in pain, he was more surprised than anything.

“Meanie!” Stephanie said from Tim’s leg sticking out her tongue at Damian.

“Am not!” Damian said angrily. He let go of Dick and tried to pull Steph’s pigtails.

“Damian, you’re getting a time out, you’re not allowed to bite and pull people’s hair.”

“DWAKE THIS IS UN-AS-SEPT-ABLE!” Damian liked tossing around big words and got a bit of a speech impediment when he was angry. Tim scooped him up.

“Haha, demon-boy’s in trouble!” Steph sung.

“You too Stephanie. You know name calling isn’t allowed.”

Stephanie looked up at him in betrayal, tears in her eyes.

“No! That’s not fair!”

He dragged the two of them off for the time out.

-

Jason, who was not afraid of being left by Bruce at all, no siry bob, watched as the two brats got lugged away. The boy with the elephant, Dickie, rubbed his arm still looking mystified at Damian’s nipping.

Jason poked his arm, “Does it hurt?”

“Ow. No,” Dickie replied.

Jason poked him again.

“Ow.”

“Liar, liar pants on fire.”

Dickie looked confused. He looked down at his pants, “My pants aren’t on fire.”

Jason blinked, “Um… I know that.” He started pulling away. Had he said something stupid? He had probably said something stupid. He quickly put his bucket on his head. He felt stronger with his bucket on his head.

“Why do you have a bucket on your head?”

WHY DID THIS GUY HAVE TO QUESTION EVERYTHING HE DID!?!

His tears were luckily covered by the bucket.

“Shut up, I can do what I want,” he crossed his arms trying to sound brave. Where was Bruce? He wanted Bruce, or Alfred. This had been a terrible idea.

“Only Tommy’s allowed to say shut up and only to idiots. I just think it’s cool—” Jason didn’t see the other boy reach out, so he couldn’t stop him from tipping up the helmet to meet his eyes. Dick’s gentle smile was quickly wiped away when he saw the tears. “Oh.”

Jason’s face went as red as his bucket. This kid must think he’s a crybaby now. He isn’t a crybaby! He never cries! It’s just he had never met kids like this before and his old babysitter used to pass out on the couch within two hours so he had to look after himself and he just didn’t know what to do and—

His lip trembled. He shoved the bucket back down over his head and punched Dick.

“Hey!” Dickie protested. He had moved out of the way and Jason didn’t see where he was going.

“OI!!!” a shrill little voice cried, the brat boy.

-

Tim had finally settled down Steph and Damian explaining why it wasn’t appropriate to hit or name call. Stephanie nodded looking ashamed. Damian gave him a single curt nod and a glare which probably meant he’d be more careful about getting caught next time. This one would be a handful…

“Okay, you guys want to go back to Dickie and Jay?”

“OI!!” Damian suddenly shouted. The little boy was fast. He quickly slid under Tim’s legs and did a toddling run to where Jason and Dick were. Tim tried to move forward quickly, but Steph had attached herself to his leg again.

Damian instantly shoved the boy with a bucket on his head away and had latched on to Dick—with his arms this time. “MINE.”

Jason stumbled back and fell on his butt.

There was a soft sniffling sound, but Jason didn’t start sobbing like Tim had expected. Instead it was Dick who burst into tears quickly followed by Damian’s angry squawking and Steph’s own cries.

…Day one hadn’t exactly gone as planned.

-

He was required to give a full report to each parent every day. Babs had come back early and had been sympathetic to his plight and promised to talk to Steph about name calling. Talia Al Ghul hadn’t even stayed for the update. She scooped her son up (after having to pull him off Dick’s arm) and left without a word. So it was only Mr. Wayne and Mr. Elliot left.

God…

“He made Dickie cry?” instantly Mr. Elliot’s hackles were up. He glared fiercely at Mr. Wayne and the boy with the bucket on his head. Dick reached up and took his foster father’s hand, but Mr. Elliot was too angry to be calmed down. Mr. Wayne placidly held Jason, still with the bucket on his head in his lap. He didn’t try to take it off of the boy.

“No Mr. Elliot. He was crying for Jason,” Tim corrected. Best to spin this in the best way possible.

“Why?” Bruce grunted his blue eyes narrowed on Tim.

“The group hasn’t gelled yet. It was a new experience for everyone. Jason felt intimidated—”

“Did not!” the muted voice protested under the bucket.

“And put on his bucket. Dick had teased him—”

“Did not!!” Dick said tugging urgently at Mr. Elliot’s hand trying to clear his good name. “I just said it was cool!! He started crying and got mad for no reason!”

“And Jason lashed out.”

Mr. Wayne frowned at that.

“Then Damian came … to Dick’s defense,” was probably the nicest way to put it, “And shoved Jason.”

“That was the demon?” Jason asked. Ah, he probably thought it had been Dick.

“Why shouldn’t I pull Dickie out of this nursery right now?” Mr. Elliot demanded. He was the more openly aggressive of the two, but Tim still had his eyes on Mr. Wayne.

“Because things like this are normal Mr. Elliot, you can’t protect Dick from everything, you need to let him experience things for himself.”

Tim had analysed Tommy Elliot and had come to the conclusion that he was an overprotective parent because he had never been protected when he was a child. The signs were there. It was sad and uplifting at the same time. He obviously cared about Dick a lot, but he was the type to take his protectiveness too far. Luckily, Dick was an independent little guy. He wouldn’t let himself be sheltered.

“I wanna stay Tommy.” Dick said insistently. “I’m sorry I hurt Jay’s feelings, I’ll do better, I really will.”

Mr. Elliot knelt down.

“It wasn’t your fault Dickie! I wouldn’t take you out because you did something wrong, it was the other—”

“But I think it was my fault… I didn’t know better, but something went wrong…” Dick frowned at the boy with the bucket on his head.

Because Tim kept an eye on Mr. Wayne he saw the small release of tension.

“It’s fine, Tim,” Bruce said. “Jason and I will talk.”

He stood, still holding the boy in his arms. A look passed between him and Mr. Elliot. It wasn’t a particularly good look.

“Mr. Elliot?”

“Oh yeah, me and Dickie’ll talk,” he said. It wasn’t reassuring. He would probably milk to boy for information of what happened. He wondered if he would see Dickie and Jay tomorrow morning.

But he was good at his job, and the kids were good kids. They just needed time.

-

“Do you still need the bucket?”

A small, slow, sad nod. It would have been almost comical if it hadn’t been his child under the little red bucket. Bruce carried him all the way to the car and Jason held on to him.

“I feel dumb,” And Jason’s voice was soft and wavering. “I don’t wanna go back Bruce, can’t I stay with you?”

Bruce sighed. He could. He could easily have Jason at his side all the time, but that wouldn’t be good for Jason in the long run. The boy had been shut away for so long. He needed to be with other people. He needed to learn how to trust. Bruce wanted so badly to agree and just put all of Jason’s education on his own shoulders, but Bruce wasn’t a people person and he didn’t want Jason learning to be an isolationist like him.

He wished Jason’s day had gone better though. He wished it hadn’t been the Tommy Elliot he was hoping it wouldn’t be. 

“You have to go, I’m sorry,” Bruce still wasn’t sure how to comfort a child, especially a little boy like Jason. “Why did you need to put the bucket on?”

“Dickie s-said his pants weren’t on fire.”

Bruce blinked.

“And I felt dumb and I missed you.”

Bruce smiled softly.

“I missed you too.”

The bucket slowly came off, “Really?” Jason’s face was red and tear streaked. It really had been a rough day for him. All the more reason that he needed people other than Bruce. Bruce reached out and put a comforting hand through Jason’s hair.

“Really,” he reassured. “And if you really need me I’ll come, every time, you know that.”

Jason nodded.

“But you didn’t need me today. Did you?”

“…not really, but I wanted you, Bruce. I wanted you with me.”

Bruce dug into his pocket. It was a flashlight. He handed it to Jason.

“Every time you want me, just turn it on. When you see the light know that I’m somewhere thinking about you, okay?”

Jason flicked on the light. The shadow of a bat appeared in the middle when he shined it on the roof of the car. The boy grinned.

“Okay, Bruce.”

-

“Are you okay?”

“Yep.”

“You got bit?”

“Yep.”

“And punched?”

“Almost.”

“And you cried?”

“Yep.”

“Why am I doing this again?”

“Cus you’re a super Doctor?”

Who doesn’t have time to look after his foster son. Tommy felt like shit.

It wasn’t fair to the kid. He had taken Dick in on a whim. He read the papers about the flying Graysons and the son they left behind and how the kid was on his own and it was around that time of year when memories of his father and mother surfaced. His father, his mother and Bruce Wayne (and wasn’t that a shock?). He thought, if he had a kid he would never let them down or hurt them. He would look after them and love them.

And suddenly he was on the phone and using his influence and money to take in Dick Grayson.

And it had honestly been the best thing he had ever done for himself… but was it the best thing for Dick?

Dick didn’t want the protective shell Tommy tried to place around him. He wanted movement and freedom. He didn’t like waiting around at the hospital when Tommy got an emergency call. He would somehow get the nurses and porters into grand games of hide and seek instead of him quietly watching cartoons in the lounge. Dickie wanted experience and didn’t mind if that meant getting hurt sometimes.

“You gotta learn to fall if you wanna learn to fly, Tommy,” Dickie would chirp as Tommy panicked over scratched knees and bruises. It was a quote from John Grayson.

The daycare thing had been Dickie’s idea. He was in group therapy (Tommy’s idea) for dealing with his parent’s death. There was a girl named Cassandra there and the two of them became fast friends. Tommy of course got to know Cass’ mother, just in case. She was a nice enough woman. She poked her nose in things a bit too easily though. She brought up the daycare she was putting her other daughter in when Dick was in earshot. She went on and on complementing the guy running it, a Timothy Drake.

‘He’s the only one I trusted to look after Cass in the early days. It’s called the Robin Nest Daycare. You should think about putting Dick in it, especially since I hear he’s only opening four spaces right now so the kids will get a lot of attention.’

Tommy happened to glance over. Dick’s little head had popped up. There was already a hopeful look in his eye.

It was hard to say no to Dick, especially when he really didn’t have the time to take care of him during the day. Dick was bored and listless always waiting for him and Tommy wasn’t selfish enough to ignore that. He wanted Dick within a hands reach at all times, but he quickly realized that wasn’t what Dick wanted… and it definitely wasn’t what he needed.

So he gave in and Dick got his way. When he signed up Dickie he quickly got on the email list of Bruce Wayne.

Bruce Wayne… there was a name that brought up memories.

They had been friends. Maybe best friends, but Bruce’s father had saved the life of his mother and Tommy never forgave the Waynes for that. Bruce was confused by the coldness and then Tommy went to boarding school. He never talked to the other boy again. In retrospect he knew Bruce couldn’t have known what his parents had done to him, and it wasn’t Bruce that had operated on his mother and saved her, but whenever he thought of the boy he still felt rage. Maybe if he hadn’t been his friend his father wouldn’t have done such a good job during surgery. Now here he was… and he had a son too.

That itself almost made Tommy call the whole thing off.

“Tommy?”

 

Dickie brought him back to the present.

“Yeah, kid?”

“I wanna stay.”

Tommy groaned, “What about a different daycare?”

“I like everyone though!”

“But they abused you!” Tommy protested.

“Dami was just being overly friendly and Steph’s really nice and so is Tim and I don’t know what with Jay, but I can fix it, I know I can. Pleeeeeease Tommy?”

Tommy huffed. “Spoiled brat. You always get your way with me, don’t you?”

Dick’s grin was like the sun coming out and it made Tommy smile wide as well.

-

They arrived at the same time. Bruce kept cool. Seeing Tommy was strange, but the other man seemed determined to show no familiarity. The hurt of Tommy abandoning him as children stung briefly, but the nervous squeeze of Jason’s hand brought him back to what was important. Jason wasn’t wearing his bucket on his head. He held it at his side, ready for anything. In the bucket was the flashlight.

Bruce looked over at the child at Tommy’s side. Tommy having a son was… not surprising with the way he carried on, even when they were kids, but… he wondered about the personality traits Dick had picked up from his father. He was worried at first that Dick had really been picking on Jason. He remembered Tommy’s own teasing and bullying. They were friends, but Tommy wasn’t that friendly all the time. He was reassured yesterday. Dick honestly didn’t know what he did to set Jason off, but he would try harder and Tim Drake was the best there was. He had made sure of that.

For now, he could trust them with Jason.

He knelt down, “Have fun, be good, alright?” He kissed Jason’s forehead. Jason nodded.

“Of course!” Jason put on some bluster. He probably didn’t want to feel embarrassed again. He would try to act strong even if he didn’t feel strong. “I’ll be fine Bruce, I’m not a baby!”

“I know,” Bruce smiled. He noticed Tim watching him from the entrance. Bruce had certainly given the young man reason to keep an eye on him. Tim could take it. Barbara trusted him and after background checks and being put under pressure by a parent like Bruce Barbara’s word really cinched the deal.

“Okay kiddo. Remember, one word and I’m here, okay?”

Bruce looked over. Tommy was quietly talking to Dick. Tommy looked as worried as Bruce had ever seen him. The boy pecked his guardian on the cheek. “You gotta learn to fall if you wanna learn to fly, Tommy.” Tommy quickly hugged the boy and reluctantly let him go. “Okay, okay have a good day baby bird.”

Dick eagerly nodded and ran to Tim hopping up and taking him by the hand. “Hi Tim! Did you see that thing on the Discovery Channel last night? Do you watch the Discovery Channel? I do sometimes. It was about Superman! He’s my favorite superhero. He’s so cool. He can fly! And people were talking about theories of who he is. Some people say he was a lab experiment gone wrong and some people say that he’s a mutant and some people say that he’s a god! I think that’s silly, do you think that’s silly? I think he’s an alien! Do you believe in aliens? Tommy says he doesn’t know, I think he doesn’t think they exist, but I think they exist.”

Bruce smiled and looked down at Jason who was already eyeing the flashlight in his bucket. “Go say hello,” he urged gently. He squeezed Jason’s shoulder, “And have fun.”

Jason steeled himself. He didn’t like to let Bruce down and he had promised to try. He went off to where Tim and Dick were standing and together the three went into the Daycare leaving Tommy and Bruce alone.

-

He should leave immediately.

“Hello, Tommy.”

Except of course Bruce Wayne couldn’t let this be as painless as possible. Had to drag it out. Had to know everything.

“Bruce,” he nodded looking uninterested.

“How have you been?”

Polite conversation with anyone was painful. Polite conversation with Bruce Wayne was a root canal.

“Fine.”

He didn’t ask how Bruce had been. He knew how Bruce had been. Bruce had a happy life with his parents, then they were murdered, but you know what? He still had a better damn life than Tommy. Tommy was only starting to know what happiness is. Bruce had known all along. He had lost it, but at least he had had it, and he was lucky enough to get it back.

And he hadn’t been intentionally scarred by the people that were supposed to love him and take care of him.

“Quite a coincidence.”

“Yep.”

He glanced pointedly at his watch and turned to escape.

“Jason could use a friend.”

He really wanted to do this?

“Uhuh, well that’s up to them. Dickie doesn’t really need friends, he has lots.” Tommy buried his hands in his pockets forcing himself not to fidget. He came off as cool and aloof. Confident, uncaring.

“Oh?” Bruce asked mildly.

Tommy knew exactly where to push, saw it painted on Bruce’s forehead.

“So I wouldn’t hold out for him being buckethead’s friend.”

He was up against the wall before he fully registered. He expected anger, but he didn’t expect…

So much rage.

Because the Bruce he remembered was a happy kid, and when he forgot to be bitter about Thomas Wayne’s skills in surgery sometimes Dick’s smile reminded him of Bruce’s.

Bruce was holding him hard by the wrists. Tommy forced himself to hold back his surprise and sneered at the other man.

“Good headline. Billionaire breaks the hands of genius surgeon at son’s play group.”

Bruce’s rage cooled and he pulled back.

People really do change.

“What happened to you, Tommy?” Bruce asked.

Years of abuse and medical school, what happened to him?

“I don’t even know what you’re talking about,” Tommy rolled his eyes. “We’re strangers Bruce.”

“Whose choice was that?”

Mine. It was my choice, you can be bitter all you want, Tommy thought to himself. But every time I saw you instead of feeling escape I felt how trapped I was, because your father had to work on her.

Tommy turned, started walking away.

“Dick should stay away from Jason,” Bruce said decisively.

“Don’t worry, Dickie has better taste than a bucketheaded crybaby, but you can leave the daycare any time you want. Drake’s the best and my kid gets the best.” Even if he did have to put up with his ex-best friend. He’d just pick up Dick a bit earlier or later to miss him. His old resentments didn’t have to get in the way of Dick’s life.

It didn’t occur to him how unselfish he was being. At least for him.

-

Tim was great. He believed in aliens and he was really smart so he felt a bit more confident behind the idea. Not that Tommy wasn’t smart, but Tommy wasn’t smart about superhero stuff. He didn’t even know Wonder Woman was an Amazon. It was just him and Tim and Jason right now since Tommy had needed to drop him off early. Jason was quiet, but he seemed … bigger today. Like he grew a few inches overnight. He had a determined expression on his face.

 

“Do you believe in aliens?” Dick asked Jason. He really wanted to do better with Jay today. Maybe he was having a ‘period.’ That’s what Tommy always said when people got upset for strange reasons. Ms. Babs had told him never to say that to anyone so it must be a rude thing, but Dick wasn’t trying to be rude—

“Nah, that’s crazy,” Jason crossed his arms turning his nose up at the idea of it. “Aliens don’t exist.”

“But they do!” Dick insisted, “Tim agrees with me!”

“It’s a big universe,” Tim said with a shrug.

“Well it’s dumb,” Jason pronounced with a small glare in Dick’s direction. Dick felt a slumping feeling. This wasn’t going so well. “S’not fair that you’re taking his side,” Jason added to Tim with an angry pout.

-

The boys weren’t getting along again, but this time he was here to clear it all up. Tim sat on the ground with the two little boys and tried to look wise and worldly.

“Jay, people don’t have to believe what you believe and it doesn’t make either of you right or wrong when you disagree.”

“But there IS a right and wrong,” Dick pointed out tugging at Tim’s sweater. “Either there’s aliens or there’s not!”

“Yeah!” Jason agreed.

“But until we know for sure it doesn’t mean you have to be hurt by your disagreement with each other. You can still get along. The world wouldn’t be a very interesting place if everyone agreed with everyone else.” These were kids so Tim wasn’t about to go into the politics of the world and how a little agreement wouldn’t be such a bad thing, but the thought ran through his mind briefly.

“I guess…” Dickie said slowly.

“But there are or there aren’t!” Jason said in determination.

“How about I tell you a story. It’s by a guy named Sir Arthur Conan Doyle—”

“Sherlock Holmes?” Both boys asked excitedly.

“Uh, no, it’s a lesser known work… it has dinosaurs.”

Both looked interested so he told them an edited version of the Lost World. It involved more dinosaurs.

“So you see, even though Summerlee didn’t believe Challenger he was still willing to work with Challenger to prove or disprove the hypothesis.”

“But weren’t they kind of mean to each other?” Dick asked.

Okay so the Lost World hadn’t been the best story to tell about cooperation.

“But that would be cool,” Jason decided. “I don’t believe in aliens, but if they did exist it would be really cool.”

“Then I’ll prove it to you!” Dick said excitedly, “Just like Challenger (but I’ll be nicer about it when I’m right). We can together!”

 

“But I don’t wanna be Summerlee!”

“You can be Sherlock Holmes!”

“Oh!”

Jason was still trying to act aloof, but he was quickly taken in by the idea of hunting for aliens as Sherlock Holmes. The boys quickly pulled Tim into their game of pretend. Of course Tim was the elusive alien that may or may not exist who was also secretly Professor Moriarty. The bell rang. Tim checked his watch. Time for the others to arrive.

“Where are you going Alien Moriarty!?” Jason demanded.

“To get the door, human-Sherlock,” Tim smiled.

“Oh no! I’ve been mind-controlled by Alien Moriarty!” Dick cried. He grabbed two foam swords and tossed one to Jason, “Defend yourself Holmes! I can’t help myself!”

“Don’t worry Professor Challenger, I’ll break the spell somehow!”

Tim was grinning when he opened the door. Damian scowled up at him. He looked like an angry kitten, adorable, but feral.

“Hello Damian, how are you today?” Tim asked enthusiastically.

Damian promptly kicked his shin and ran off to where Dick was.

Ow. Ow. Ow.

“UNCLE TIMMY!” Stephanie cheered. She promptly hugged the injured shin. Ow. 

-

Tim frowned and checked his watch. Both Mr. Wayne and Mr. Elliot were late. Ms. Al Ghul had once again walked away before he could say a thing about Damian trying to chew Dick’s head or the fact that he had a tantrum during naptime, and that he had kicked Tim’s shin four times and pulled Steph’s pigtails once. He had tried to steal Jason’s bucket, but the older boy held it out of the smaller boy’s reach. Somehow he was going to get through to that boy…

“How was Steph today?” Babs asked.

“Really good, no name calling, except at the evil mind-controlling alien Professor Moriarty so I don’t count that.”

Steph preened. “I called him an ignoramus,” Stephanie told her foster mother proudly. Babs gave her a high five.

“Her and Damian don’t get along—”

“Cause he’s mean!” Steph declared, “Tiny and mean. He comes out of nowhere and suddenly he’s hanging from Dick’s head, it’s scary!”

“But, she didn’t rise to his bait today,” Tim finished. “And she gets along really well with Jason and Dick.”

“Because they’re nice,” Stephanie pouted. “OH! Dick told me a great joke! Okay, okay, what do you get when you cross a centipede with a parrot?”

Oh, Tim knew this one. He had only heard the joke twenty-seven times that day.

“I don’t know,” Babs said looking amused.

“A walkie-talkie!” Steph burst into giggles. Babs laughed and then gave him a fond look. “You’re doing really good, Tim.”

Tim glanced back at Jason and Dick. Dick was doing cartwheels and Jason was trying to figure out how to do it while still holding his bucket.

“I hope so.”

-

“You just have to let go of the bucket,” Dickie said, frowning when Jason did another awkward tumble onto the floor. Jason shook his head.

“I can do it, I can do it, just give me a sec!” Jason waved him off. He wasn’t about to let go of his bucket. Wait. He put it on his head.

“But then you can’t see!” Dick protested. Jason positioned his arms like he had seen Dick do and moved his body forward. He crashed into something.

“Ow.”

“Sorry Dickie-bird.”

He shifted his bucket so he could see. Dick was underneath him rubbing his head.

“S’okay Jaybird.”

Jason felt a ripple of happiness. Dick had given him a nickname. He never had a nickname before—okay Jay, but Jay didn’t count…

“We’re Robins,” Jason said suddenly and then blushed at his forwardness. He almost pulled the bucket back over his head, but Dick beamed at him.

“Yeah!! Since it’s a nest. So is Tim and Dami and Stephie, right?”

“Right,” Jason agreed, but he had only meant them. Dick gave him a fond smile.

“My Mom called me Robin, that’s why I wanted to come here. It was like… a sign or something. Robin Nest, right?”

“Oh, really? Should I—”

“Nah,” Dick shook his head, “I like it when you call me Dickie-bird.”

“I like it when you call me Jaybird,” Jason admitted. He knew his face had gone red again, but he didn’t feel scared or panicked. It was a happy sort of redness. He had only turned his flashlight on once today, after Damian had tried to steal his bucket.

He looked down at Dick, the older boy had fallen asleep. Jason yawned. Well, Damian did interrupt naptime. He curled up using Dickie as a pillow and hugged his bucket to his chest.

-

Mr. Wayne and Mr. Elliot were both a half an hour late. He answered the door and both of them were glaring at each other before they registered Tim’s presence.

“Hey…” Tim said slowly, but the older men weren’t looking at him, their eyes had fallen on the two napping children. Tim had taken plenty of pictures.

“They’re sleeping,” Tim whispered. “We can talk in the hall if you want.”

“I don’t really have time for—”

“I’m late as it is—”

“It’ll only take a few minutes,” Tim said ushering them so their loud voices wouldn’t wake the boys.

“Now, I know it was a rough start yesterday, but I’m happy to tell you Jason and Dick are really doing well. They’ve become fast friends. You’ll get full reports at the end of the week via email, but I don’t think you need to worry. Dick is learning to give others space and Jason is really coming out of his shell.”

Mr. Elliot snorted very softly at ‘shell’ and Mr. Wayne’s face hadn’t changed at all, but there was a ferocious stormy atmosphere around him. What the heck was up with these two?

“Tommy!” Dick cheered. Jason and he came out into the hall. They were holding hands. “We had so much fun today we played Lost World and I was Professor Challenger and Jaybird was Sherlock Holmes and Tim was an Alien and Steph was Inspector Gadget and I think Dami was a shark and we had adventures and we got to have cereal for snack time today and me and Jay did cartwheels and—”

“That’s great kiddo,” Tommy said brightly although he looked like the day’s events were the opposite of great. Mr. Wayne had an unreadable expression.

“Let’s go home, Jason.”

“Aw,” Jason pouted. Most parents would be pleased a shy kid like Jason had found a friend and was fitting in. Mr. Wayne only looked decidedly worried. Especially when he glanced at Mr. Elliot.

UST much?

…No, no Tim. He mentally shook his head.

Tim waited in the hall while the two made their way out, he had the feeling if he didn’t the men might start talking to each other and he had the feeling that would be bad. He watched as Dickie and Jay happily waved goodbye to each other. Hopefully this wouldn’t affect the kids.

-

“Hey, Dickie?” Dick swung from his hand. He had promised Dick a trip to the park so they were walking home today. It was a nippy fall afternoon. There were pumpkins already out on peoples doorsteps. Dick had been talking non-stop about his day. Maybe some parents find that boring, Tommy didn’t. He was amazed at the amount of things the kid got up to, how much happiness he felt at his games of pretend and his silly little jokes. How exciting it all was. Tommy tried to remember times like that in his own youth. Whenever he found those moments Bruce’s face was always there as well. He mentally scowled.

“Yeah Tommy?” Dick stopped in mid-dialogue about battling an alien starfish that may or may not have been the Jell-O Drake served for dessert.

“You and Jason…”

“He’s great,” Dick chirped a big grin forming on his face.

“Yeah…” Damn it. He couldn’t say: don’t be friends with him. Who does that? Dick can be friends with whoever he likes… but at the same time Tommy didn’t want his own bitterness with Bruce to leak into Dickie’s own affairs. He honestly wouldn’t be comfortable having Dick visit Wayne Manor and judging by Bruce’s meticulous background check and his reaction to Tommy’s buckethead comment there was no way Bruce would be okay with Jason visiting. 

“Tommy?”

“Yeah baby bird?”

“Do you not like Mr. Wayne?”

“Uh… no, we’re fine.”

“You’re lying although your pants aren’t on fire.”

Dick was pretty observant for a squirt. Tommy sighed.

“Okay, so me and Mr. Wayne aren’t the best of friends.”

“Why not?”

Why not. Because he didn’t want to be Bruce’s friend. Because being his friend had wrecked his life even though it had been one of the happiest parts of it. It made Tommy feel helpless thinking about Bruce Wayne because so many happy memories and bitter disappointments circled around him. Bruce was too complicated in his heart to be anywhere near and on Bruce’s side? Well from his point of view he must have thought Tommy abandoned him after selfishly using him. That’s usually what people thought.

Ugh.

“It’s…” What? Personal? “Complicated.”

“Hmm…” Dick nodded slowly. “What if he said he was sorry? Like I did to Jay?”

Tommy laughed, Dick had to be the only person on the planet that thought Tommy was the innocent one in all this.

“What makes you think he needs to apologise?”

“Because you look so hurt when you see him,” Dick said softly. “Like you wanna talk to him, but it hurts too much. So, maybe if he knew he hurt you he’d say sorry.”

“I don’t think it’d work, Dickie.”

“But what if he was really super seriously with a cherry on top sorry?”

“I don’t think it would make a difference.”

“But why?”

“Because it’s not his apology to give.”

“Oh…” Dick didn’t really look convinced, “Are you sure?”

Tommy sighed, “Pretty sure… but don’t let it bother you kid. Let’s go have some fun at the park, okay?”

“Okay!”

-

“You’re smiling,” Bruce smiled. Jason swung his bucket happily at his side. He nodded up at Bruce.

“You were right, it was pretty okay after all.”

“So you made friends?”

Jason brought his head down and nodded quickly a soft blush on his face.

“He’s really nice. I like him.”

Bruce remembered his warning to Tommy. Dick should stay away from Jason. Bruce felt torn. Jason was obviously enamoured. From what Bruce could gather Jason had never had any friends in his old neighbourhood. Suddenly here was Dick, and Jason was happy.

And Bruce couldn’t help but remember how unhappy he was when Tommy left him. It was just before his parents died and the fact that his best friend wasn’t there for him anymore ripped him apart.

And he didn’t know if he could trust Tommy Elliot’s son with Jason’s heart.

“Bruce?”

“Yeah?”

“Do you think… do you think he likes me too?”

“Yes, of course he does.”

Bruce closed his eyes briefly. Was he making a mistake?

-

“MINE!!”

It was a few weeks later and Tim was making little progress with Damian.

“Damian, Dick isn’t a toy, you need to be gentle,” Tim said patiently. Dick gave a helpless look. Damian was wrapped around the older boy’s body, a clingy cobra. Tim was half sure the little boy was going to hiss at him if he got any closer. Jason was not having any of this. He stood solidly, his bucket clasped in one hand looking for an opening. Steph was home with the sniffles which might have explained Damian’s extreme irritation today. He wasn’t sure if Damian liked Steph or enjoyed having her as a nemesis. Whatever the case, without her Damian’s fixation on Dick multiplied one-hundred fold.

“Gwayson,” Damian snuggled up against Dick like a cuddly raccoon ready to bite if you stuck a hand near his nest.

“Let go!” Jason cried suddenly. He swung his bucket and launched it, which was the exact moment Dick turned around and got a face full of bucket.

“OW!!!” Dick fell back, momentarily stunned. Jason’s eyes widened. Quick silent tears escaped. He ran to the fallen bucket (which before then he had never let go of) and put it on his head.

“TAWD!!!” Damian leapt off Dick, enraged. Tim caught him before he could get to Jason. Tim looked back to Dick to see if he was alright.

Shit, blood.

“Damian! Sit quietly. Look at Dick, he’s injured.”

Damian froze and looked over at Dick. He gave a few surprised gasps then his angry squawks filled the room. “GW-GW-GWAYSON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!”

Tim didn’t acknowledge the tantrum. He helped Dick sit up.

“I lothed a toof!” Dick said excitedly still looking a little dazed as he held up the bloody baby tooth. Tim did a once over and pronounced him medically sound other than a missing tooth and a bit tongue. Under Damian’s angry cries he caught quiet sniffling. Jason was sitting in the corner with his bucket on his head. A little flashlight he had was turned on and pointed at the ceiling. Tim was about to go towards him but Dick took his hand. The gap-toothed pained smile was all Tim needed. He scooped up Damian instead.

“I know, I know you didn’t mean Dickie to get caught in the crossfire, but you need to learn to be gentler—”

“IT TAWDS FAULT!!!”

Tim gentle bounced him in his arms; you wouldn’t think a child could have a bruising grip, but…

“That’s not fair, Dami. Yes, it was bad of Jay to throw the bucket, but you were really hurting Dickie too. He’s not as durable as you seem to think.”

“Mine,” Damian’s usual little whine when his actions towards Dick were questioned (or when he didn’t understand bigger words, but pretended he did).

“Dick likes you Dami, you don’t have to be so grabby. He’s not going to leave you.”

Damian looked up at him sharply. His dark blue eyes searched Tim’s face. Maybe he had hit the nail on the head here.

Damian poked him in the eye.

“SUGAR, FUDGE, MOTHER HUGGING—Time out mister!”

-

He messed up.

He messed up really bad.

He hit Dickie in the face.

And he let the bucket go!

He held the flashlight tightly in his hands. Bruce. Bruce needed to come. He needed Bruce. He had hurt his best friend and he let the bucket go!

He flinched when he felt a hand on his knee.

“Jaython?”

Jason was overcome with emotions and gasped holding back a sob.

“Jaybird, it’th okay, don’t cry.”

“I’m not crying.”

“Liar, liar panth on fire.”

Jason gave a little gasping laugh.

“Will you take your helmet off?”

“It’s not a helmet, it’s a bucket.”

“But it protecth you, right?”

Jason sniffed and nodded his head the bucket hitting his nose.

He felt Dick’s body shift and the felt shoulders and knees and arms. Dick was hugging him.

“You just have to thay ‘thorry.’”

“Huh?”

“Juth do it, pleathe?”

“’Thorry.’”

“I forgive you!” Dick said brightly. He heard a kissing sound and Dick’s face pushing against the bucket briefly.

Jason quickly wrapped his arms around his friend and started sobbing. He wanted to explain, but he couldn’t. He really was sorry about hitting Dick’s face, but he had also let go of the bucket and Dick didn’t know what that meant.

“It’th okay Jaybird,” Dick sounded just as distressed and there was tremor in his voice now too. “I’m thorry too if I did thomething bad.”

Jason could only continue to cry.

-

They were early this time, which was good. Mr. Wayne and Mr. Elliot made it a habit to be early or late for pick up, apparently so they wouldn’t see each other, but some days, like today, their timing synched.

Jason had been inconsolable. He opened to the door to Mr. Wayne and Mr. Elliot glaring at each other, but their expressions quickly shifted. They pushed past Tim and went to their respective sons. Dick still had a little bit of blood on his shirt and Jason was still sobbing. The men instantly pulled the boys away from each other. The looks they were giving was clear: stay away from my son.

Oh god. Tim’s heart beat faster.

Mr. Elliot was the most openly angry. He scooped up Dick and stomped past Tim.

“Mr. Elliot—”

“He is not coming back here.”

The door slammed shut.

He wanted to follow, but quite frankly he was scared if he followed Mr. Elliot would get violent.

“B-Bruce?” Jason’s voice echoed in the bucket.

The big man swept Jason into a hug. He looked so out of his depth. He wanted to fix everything in Jason’s world, but he wasn’t sure how to. It was the first time Tim had ever seen Bruce Wayne look vulnerable.

“Where’d Dickie go?”

“Dick had to go home,” Bruce whispered. “I’m here.” Mr. Wayne glanced down at the flashlight that was still turned on. “I’ll always be here.”

“I let go,” Jason said sounding inconsolable. “I wanted to save Dickie so I let go. But I just hurt him and I let it go, Bruce. What’ll happen now?”

Bruce looked heartbroken. His hug became more all-encompassing.

“It never worked like that Jason. It’s okay to let go of the bucket. It won’t change anything.”

“But now M-mom won’t come back.”

Tim carefully approached.

“Mr. Wayne?”

Bruce turned. He was livid, but this time Tim didn’t let it ruffle his feathers.

“What happened? What did Dick do to him?”

“The better question,” Tim said slowly, “is what did Mr. Elliot do to you? Dickie loves your son Mr. Wayne and Jason loves him back. They’re best friends. Jason always gives Dick extra cereal at snack time, Dick always puts Jason in starring roles in his games, Jason uses Dick as a pillow at nap time, and Dick loves nothing better than to hug Jason because and I quote: ‘it makes me feel happy and him too I think.’ Dick is the only one Jason will let touch his bucket. He lets Dick put in his stuffed elephant for rides. Mr. Wayne, what Dick has done is care about your son and vice versa. Jason threw his bucket because he was trying to save Dick. I don’t know what it is between you and Tommy Elliot, but you need to fix it because they need each other.” Tim paused, “Because they’re both very lonely children and you and Mr. Elliot aren’t enough, as much as you want to be.”

“Lonely?”

It all sort of clicked in Tim’s mind with Dick when he saw how determined the boy was to make things right with Jason. Most kids get mad when someone gets upset with them, but Dick was willing to see himself at fault if it meant he could fix things. Then he noticed how Dick never complained when Damian bit him or squeezed him too tightly. ‘He’s just overly friendly.’ Dick was always telling Steph new jokes, one after the other and trying to make her laugh. Dick had confidence and charm, so it was hard to spot with him, but he came from a circus and went to the large empty home of a surgeon who couldn’t be there all the time. Dick wanted, no, needed people. That’s why he showed off too.

‘What do you like best Dickie?’

‘Smiles!’

‘What do you like best Jay?’

‘His bucket!’

‘Stephie, don’t interrupt.’

‘I do not!’

‘But you always have it with you!’

Jason looked at the bucket wearily and then he looked up at Dick.

‘I like Dickie’s smile best.’

‘Mine!’

Tim’s eyes crinkled at the memory. 

“I don’t know what’s happened to Jason, but it seems like it’s a lot for a little boy. He shields himself from the world and he remains stuck,” Tim looked at the bucket.

“She told him if he didn’t hold on to it she would get taken away and wouldn’t be able to come back,” Bruce said softly. “She was hiding the drugs in his bucket and hid them in his bucket if cops ever showed up, but then she overdosed.”

Tim looked down regretfully.

“We’re getting through his barriers here. Don’t give up on me or the other children, Mr. Wayne. Don’t give up on Dick Grayson.”

“Dick…Grayson?” And Mr. Wayne seemed at a loss.

-

He watched as the boy’s parents fell.

He was at the circus with a date. It was more of a be seen with each other sort of outing. She suggested the circus because she heard there were world class acrobats, the Flying Graysons a married couple. He watched the show and every-so-often a little black haired boy would appear at his parent’s side and laugh with them before they went up to do their death-defying feats.

He felt uncomfortable suddenly. The old feeling. The old memory. Maybe some would call it a premonition, but he always felt like that when he saw happy families. He always felt the panic that it was all about to stop.

This was the first time he was right.

They fell as the whole Big Top inhaled. Some people might have thought it was just another trick and at the last minute they would right themselves, but Bruce knew it had gone wrong from the boy’s loud scream over the stunned silence just before they hit the ground. He remembered his own parents falling too. He wanted to do something, but everyone was quickly ushered out of the Big Top. He lost his date and he stood outside. He tried to get back in, but the police pushed him away. ‘There’s nothing you can do, sir. It’s all over.’

Gun shots and the dull thud of bodies hitting the ground echoed in his head. He drove around until he inevitably wound up at Park Row. He stood where they had last stood. That wasn’t right, none of that was right!

Then he heard a soft thump.

He found Jason leaning against the front tire of his car looking tired and dirty. A red bucket was clutched in his little hand filled with bits of old food, a ratty blanket and shoes three sizes too big… along with three needles, probably filled with heroin.

God he couldn’t be older than four or five.

Bruce didn’t even think about it.

“Yes, Mr. Elliot is his foster father.”

He blinked. Tim was looking at him seriously.

“Mr. Wayne?”

“Jason.”

“Yeah Bruce?”

“Let’s go.”

Timothy crumpled a bit.

-

“But Jay!” Dickie protested as Tommy carried him down the stairs trying to hold back his own fury.

“What did he do?” Tommy demanded.

“He tried to help me!” He could feel Dick’s tears slip onto his neck. “He was only tryin’ ta help me Tommy!”

“Not anymore. We’re not doing this again. You were bleeding!”

“I jus’ lost a tooth!” Dick protested sounding panicked. He expertly squirmed from Tommy’s grip and landed gracefully on the ground. “Tommy, stop!”

“Dick, we are not discussing this!”

“But I want to stay!”

“You keep getting hurt!”

“But you gotta learn to—”

“No Dick, sometimes you just fall and there’s no way to lift yourself up again. What is it? Do you like them better than me? Is that it? Do you want me to leave?”

Do you want me to leave you at the Wayne’s forever you ungrateful little brat?

Dick stared up in hurt shock.

Oh God, what did he just say?

“I… didn’t mean that.”

Dick furiously wiped his eyes with his sleeve. He was trying so hard not to cry.

“Dickie, I…”

“I’m so-so-sorry Tommy, please don’t be mad at me.”

“Oh, Dick, I’m not baby bird.”

“C-cause I-I love you an-and I—I just—p-please don’t leave me.”

“Never,” Tommy felt his own tears fall as he hugged his foster son, “I’m the one who’s sorry Dick. It’s me, it’s always me. I’m not mad at you, I’m mad at myself. I’ve always been mad at myself. I-I’m sorry I’m so messed up Dickie, I don’t deserve a kid like you.”

Dick’s tiny hand clutched his coat hard. He buried his face in Tommy’s chest. “Please don’t leave me.”

“Never, never. I’m so sorry Dickie, I’m so sorry. It’s me, I’m just mad at me. You’re the best thing I have in the world. I would never just leave you.”

“I-I-just-I just miss them a lot and it hurts inside and being with Jay and the other makes it better, cause I feel better with you, b-but you have to be a super doctor, so when I’m waiting I—”

He was a stupid selfish bastard that had made his kid cry.

He felt little hands on his arms and looked up.

Bruce.

-

“So do you want kids when you grow up, Bruce?”

“I dunno, never thought about it, I think it’s up to my wife, isn’t it?”

“Don’t be a dummy.”

“Well I dunno! Do you want kids?”

“Yep.”

“Yep?”

“Yep. I want kids. They’ll be the happiest kids on the planet.”

“You’ll let’em stay up late and give’em ice cream and stuff?”

“No, don’t be dumb,” Tommy rolled over and looked at Bruce piercingly. Bruce frowned.

“Then what?”

“They’ll get lots of hugs and smiles and I’ll protect them from everything. Nothing will ever hurt my kids. Nothing.”

It clicked into place when he saw Tommy cry holding Dick’s trembling body. He suddenly saw all the things Tommy had wanted him to see when they were children. The strange bruises, the bad moods, the tears when it was announced his mother was going to live.

The cold shoulder afterwards.

Bruce had never asked… he was a child, a child that had never experienced things like that much less could contemplate things like that, but Tommy was in pain. He should have seen that at least.

“Dickie?”

Jason peeked out from under his shell. He squirmed and Bruce put him down. He looked down at the little red bucket briefly, then looked back up.

“Could you please hold it… and… don’t lose it. She… she won’t mind if it’s you I bet.”

He took the bucket utterly shocked.

“Dickie told me… it’s easier to hug with two hands.” Jason explained and shyly walked over to where Tommy and Dick were in the middle of the hall. Jason kept glancing back at Bruce, but eventually moved in and hugged Dick’s back, hugging Tommy’s arms as well.

Tommy pulled away, surprised. He looked up and stumbled back, quickly wiping his eyes on his sleeves. He always hated being at a disadvantage. Meanwhile Dick had turned around and had buried his head against Jason’s shoulder.

“You’re right, Dickie-bird, it is easier.”

“Tommy… I…” What could he even say? “I’m sorry I didn’t see.”

Fear. Horror.

A deep dark secret that was buried so long…

Tommy scooped up Dick and had left the building before Bruce could say another word.

-

Jason sighed unhappily. He was sitting on his bucket staring at the door of the daycare. Tim couldn’t help but agree with the boy’s mood. It was a gloomy Wednesday. Rain was falling outside and Dick hadn’t come today.

And probably never would again.

Steph was buried in a pillow fort wrapped in blankets. She still had the sniffles and was too tired to try and do much today.

“Does Dickie have the sniffles too?” She asked when she saw the eldest hadn’t come.

“I think so,” Tim said patting her head and tucking her in. “He’ll be back in no time.”

“Good, cause I got a really good joke for him that he’d reaaaally like. Knock, Knock?”

“Who’s there?”

“Orange!”

“Orange who?”

“Orange you glad I didn’t say Eggplant?”

Tim snorted. “You forgot a bit there.”

“No, it’s a joke! ‘Orange’ ‘aren’t you’. Get it? People say ‘banana’ at the end but I like eggplant better!”

“Yeah, Stephie, get some sleep and stick to your day job.”

Steph stuck out her tongue good naturedly, “Everyone’s a critic.” She curled up for a nap.

Tim turned. Jason was still sadly staring at the door. Before he could approach, maybe soften it a bit he felt a hard tug on his pant leg. He looked down. Damian.

The little guy looked as mean as he ever had. He was puffed up like an infuriated baby porcupine.

“Saw,” He said accusingly.

“Saw? Like a See-saw Dami?”

Damian looked at him as if he were an idiot. An adult couldn’t even show that much contempt.

“Gwayson,” He said pointedly.

“Dickie’s not here today, Dami.”

Damian looked even angrier.

“YOU SAID!” he suddenly barked.

“Huh?”

“SAID GWAYSON WOULD STAY! THEN HIS DADDY SAYS HE NOT COMING BACK AND NOW GWAYSON’S NOT HERE!”

“Oh…oh Damian.”

“YOU SAID! YOU SAID! WHERE’S GWAYSON?! I WANT GWAYSON!”

“Damian, I’m sorry, but Dickie’s not going to be playing with us anymore—”

“GWAYSON! WANT! MINE!”

Tim felt a headache coming on.

“Hey, don’t worry Dami.” Tim looked over in surprise. Jason. He came over carrying his bucket and forced a smile at Damian. “Dickiebird’s just got the sniffles, like Stephie did. You missed Stephie right? Well she’s back now, isn’t she?”

Damian stopped mid yell. He looked from the sleeping Stephanie back to Jason.

“He’ll be back before you know it,” Jason said reassuringly. “And you won’t get bored cause I’ll play with you while he’s gone. We can wait for him together.”

After a short consideration Damian gave a sharp nod. He grabbed Jason’s free hand and tugged him towards the blocks. He babbled low and furious about making ‘forty-five-k-tions’ to stop the ninjas so that ‘Gwayson’ could return to them safely.

It was a thin line between joy and sadness seeing Jason reach out like that. He picked up the phone without even thinking.

It rang out. Tim sighed and hung up the phone. It wasn’t his place. Tommy Elliot didn’t have to send Dickie here. It was his choice… and maybe it was for the best. If Mr. Elliot and Mr. Wayne couldn’t get past whatever it was that had them so antagonistic it might be better to keep the children away from that. Dickie might be better off in another daycare. He was social, he would make friends…

He looked back at Jason and Damian who were carefully building their block fort around the pillow fort where Steph was still snoozing.

Tim rubbed his eyes in annoyance.

It wasn’t his place.

-

“Tommy?”

“Yeah, kiddo?”

“Are you sick?”

“No.”

“Cause it’s Wednesday and you have work, don’t you?”

“I’m taking a day off.”

“Cause you’re sad?”

“…Yeah, but not about you, okay?”

Dick slowly nodded. He climbed up onto the couch where Tommy was sprawled and nestled against him.

“It didn’t make it better did it?”

“Hm?”

“When Jason’s daddy said sorry.”

“It…”

Tommy closed his eyes, “It did actually.”

“Then why—?”

“Because it’s a lot more than an ‘I’m sorry.’”

“Oh…”

“And I’m the one who should say sorry. Bruce … it wasn’t Bruce’s fault. He was a kid.”

“Kids know lots of stuff.”

“Yeah, but there’s stuff that you should never know… stuff that I never want you to experience.”

He paused, waiting. Dick didn’t say it.

“Even though you have to learn to fall before you can learn to fly… you get a safety net. Your Mommy and Daddy and me. When you fall we catch you so even though the fall might hurt, we stop it from hurting more.”

He opened his eyes to Dick looking blown away.

“That makes lots of sense, Tommy.”

“It does?”

“Did … did someone let you fall?”

“Yeah.”

“Bruce?”

“No. Bruce was the best friend I ever had. He was always there for me… and I… I was too messed up by then to see that.”

“Not your fault.” Dick hugged him.

“No… it wasn’t…” Tommy breathed.

The blame rested with them.

And Tommy might be selfish and all the shitty things he’d ever done might not be justified because of it…

But not being able to save himself… Bruce not being able to save him wasn’t his fault.

“Come on, kiddo. You’re late for daycare.”

-

Bruce was a little early today so he sat on a chair in the hallway. He wouldn’t pull Jason early. Jason told him off for it before coming in today.

‘It cuts down the fun time Bruce!’

He saw his son’s disappointment when he didn’t see Dick. He was about to ask, but Jason only turned up and waved.

‘Bye, bye Bruce! See you later!’

Bruce smiled softly. Tim was right. It was good for Jason. Jason wasn’t the one having trouble, it was Bruce and Bruce could deal with that. His mind kept going back to Tommy. More memories surfaced. Warning signs so obvious now that he was oblivious to then.

The entrance door opened. It was Tommy and Dick.

Dick was talking non-stop about the merits of sailing a boat in a bowl of cornflakes. The little boy stopped when he saw Bruce. He looked up at his guardian.

“Tommy?”

“Go on kiddo. I got it covered.”

Dick nodded. With a huge smile he ran to the door of the Daycare and went in without so much as a knock.

Bruce could hear three happy cries of: DICKIE!!

Bruce smiled at Tommy, “You have a good kid.”

Tommy paused. He had a little smirk of pride that was so Tommy. The Surgeon tilted his head wryly.

“Jason’s not so bad himself. Actually he seems to be the best thing since dinosaurs on Mars according to Dickie.”

“Tommy… we haven’t known each other for a long time… but you were my best friend and I missed having you with me and I’m—”

“Yeah… sorry about that.”

“You don’t have to apologise. I understand.”

“You don’t,” Tommy shook his head, “But that’s okay. I’m glad you don’t. It was hard to see you again… but I’ve been dealing with my issues…Dickie’s probably going to have to be a head shrink when he grows up. I’m sorry your parents died.”

“I’m sorry yours didn’t.”

They met each other’s eyes. It was a dark sort of moment, but after adopting a son the idea of his best friend being so badly neglected and abused infuriated him.

“Yeah, me too,” Tommy shrugged breaking the tension. “But I survived and he makes me better.”

“I remember you saying: your kid would be the happiest kid in the world.”

“I can’t take any credit. He was like that when I found him… minus… well.” Minus his loving parents. “To be honest, he sort of reminded me of you…how I imagined you…after. And even though I had my own shit I was… I wish I had been there.”

Bruce nodded.

“Do you think we can start again? I mean… as their parents instead of old friends? … that… that would be easier for me… for now…”

Bruce stood up and held out his hand. Tommy took it.

“Bruce Wayne,” He introduced. “I’m Jason’s father.”

“Tommy Elliot, Dickie’s my foster son.”

“I hear they get along really well.”

“Yeah, best friends.”

“We should do playdates.”

“Oh, good idea. Here’s my card.”

“And this is mine.”

“We should get to know each other… since they might want to spend a lot of time together…” Tommy said slowly.

“Still like chocolate ice cream?”

Tommy barked with laugher.

“Yeah, yeah I like chocolate ice cream.”

“About time.”

 

Their heads shot up. Talia Al Ghul was rolling her eyes at them. Barbara Gordon had an amused look on her face.

“Bruce,” Talia said sternly. Tommy looked at him in surprise. Talia hadn’t said two words to the rest of them, much less shown she knew anyone’s names… well Talia and him went way back.

“Yes, Talia?”

“My son expects play dates with Richard. I’ll have that card too.”

“Oh, good idea, we can all exchange numbers. The kids will definitely like that and I know Cass would love to meet Jason …and Damian.” Barbara put in. “We should all do coffee one day. It’s important that we get along when our kids are becoming so close, don’t you think?”

“Yeah,” Tommy nodded glancing briefly in his direction. “Good idea.”

-

“DICKIE!!!”

Tim’s head shot up as the door opened. Dick ran into the room a bright smile on his face.

“Sorry I’m late!” He said to Tim.

Late? The day was almost over, but Tim wasn’t about to say anything about that. He watched in amazement as Dick jumped perfectly over the block fort and landed in the safety of the pillow fort where the others had gathered.

“Our forty-five thing works!” Jason cheered. He tackled Dick hugging him tightly.

“Gwayson! No leaving!” Damian huffed wrapping an arm around Dick’s leg. “…Ours.”

“Dick, Dick! I got the best joke! Okay, Knock, knock?” Steph said excitedly hanging off his shoulders.

“Okay little Robins,” Tim beamed seeing his kids cuddled up happy and together. “Time to go home.”

“Awwww,” they chorused.

“But you’ll all see each other tomorrow!”

“Okay!”

The children crawled out of their fort. Jason took Dick and Damian’s hand and Damian took Steph’s pointedly not looking at her. They ran to the door all greeting their parents.

After all the children were collected he started cleaning up. He paused. The little red bucket was placed on the top of the block fort. Obviously forgotten.

Tim smiled.

Jason had hands to hold now.


End file.
